Gamer's Play
by jokernihil
Summary: "So? How did you do it?" "Hmm? What do you mean?" "How did you succeed where I failed?" EMIYA asked his counterpart. "Oh, you see it all started when I woke up and found a familiar blue screen floating in front of me" Fate/ Stay night and The gamer fic! SI! OC! gamer


**I do not own anything. This is my first time writing a fanfic so please go easy on me.**

Pain. That was what I was feeling right now. My entire body felt as if it was being removed cell by cell, there was no word that could justified what I was going through. My body was burning, my heart was ready to burst, I could not breath. My head hurt, I felt dizzy and my vision was being to blur than soon it had started to blacken in the corner of my eye. I did not known what was happening all I was hearing were yelling and shouting.

"Doc…help….save"

"her…save"

"Don't….please"

The pain was staring to get unbearable, it hurted so much, more than anything in my life.

"Hey…stay….me"

I could barley understand what they were talking about. I tried talking to them. However before I knew it I simply black outed.

* * *

It had been a week since I had last woke up. My memory had been fuzzy all day and all night the first day I had woke up. However after a few days later my memory had recovered. I realized a few things about myself. The first thing I had initially realized was that this was not my first life. I could not remember who was I or what my name was in my initial life, all I knew was that this was not my first life. The second thing I realized was that I for one could not remember my name nor who was I in this life as well. Which kind of sucked considering that I not only lost my identity once in my life but twice. The last and final thing I realized was that there was a floating azure blue floating screen in front of my face.

 **Name: ?**

 **Age: 8**

 **Title : The Gamer**

 **Level: 3 Next Level: 60%**

 **HP:** **10,500 /10,500**

 **MP: [1,000 /1,000] [locked]**

 **HPR: 3% per min**

 **MPR: 3% per min**

 **STR: 10**

 **VIT: 70**

 **DEX: 10**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 10**

 **LUCK: 30**

 **Status Point: 15**

 **Money: 0**

The first time this had appeared I had to blink many times not to think I was not hallucinating due to playing too many games or watching too many fanfications. Then after making sure I wasn't hallucinating or dreaming, I started dancing like an idiot. In my mind of course, don't want anyone to look at me like I was crazy or something.

 **For thinking wisely you gained +1 WIS**

I simply arched my eyebrow in retaliation.

"Hmmmmm…so things like this really happen in the gamer huh?" I simply spoke my thoughts "Awesome"

 **For understanding the great power known as the gamer you have gained + 1 INT and +1 WIS.**

"Cheeky little guy aren't you?" I deadpanned.

I waited for a reply. However seeing no such answer come back I simply decided to leave it.

You know if my life were to be a story, then kind of big event should have happened right now.

As cue to my thoughts, the door to the room in my hospital opened and a person approached me.

He wore a black suit and a trench coat. His face was blank and his eyes looked vacant. He seemed weary as if some unseen burden was kept on his shoulder. He looked like a war veteran who seem to daily go and gotten out of a war and regretted to tell the truth. All in all he looked like a shady man whose motivatives looks unknown making him even more suspicious.

 **Emiya Kiritsugu Lv. ?**

'Wait a sec Emiya Kiritsugu as in the magus killer!' My jaw dropped. 'Holy shit! I'm in nasuverse aren't I?'.

Normally most people would be happy about being reincarnated into one of their favorite shows. It would be like a dream come true. However like most people I saw things much more logically and rationally. In this world death laid everywhere in the place.

Despite never being in this world I knew how dangerous it was being in this world. Nasuverse was one of the darkest realities that could come true. Bloodthirsty vampires, aliens' hell bent on eradicating the human race, godlike being who can raze the cities in a night, ruthless individuals who would experiment on their own children for the sake of furthering their research. Those were some the thing that existed in these world. And if I was right about myself than there was a high chance I would meet one of them, at some point in his life.

*CALM*

All of sudden my mind felt calm. I was taken aback by seer amount of relaxation I felt immediately.

'Must be the **gamer's mind** ability' I concluded

Since my mind had been cleared and panic free I looked at the man that had visited me.

While I was internally having panic attack at the seer fact of the revelation of my situation, he had moved at my side, he seemed to have a worried face. At first I was worried if had seen what happened however to my relief my worries were gone away when he spoke.

"I'm sorry, are you uncomfortable with me" He asked

"N-No I'm completely fine I was just–" I paused for a second thinking what to say. "Surprised." I ended.

"I see" He seemed to take my word for the truth.

For a few moments none of us talked to each other for a while. There was a long awkward silence that went between us. Finally unable to bear the silence I decided to talk first.

"Excuse me mister but why are you here?" I asked.

I had an idea to why he was here. In fate/stay night Kiritsugu had been the reason for the destruction of protagonist's home and family, to atone for his sins he decided to adopt the protagonist after being able to only save him out of the thousands that had died, with him being with me it wasn't that hard to know who was I and what he wanted, but I wanted an conformation first.

Instead of answering my question, he decided to question his own.

"Okay I will be blunt, what do you want to do? Do you want to head to the orphanage where there are many orphans like you waiting to be taken in by other people in their family, or do you want to go with me, a shady looking guy who asks you for adoption?"

Wow, despite knowing this was coming, I was still amazed by the sheer bluntness in his tone. I wasn't sure if he was really being serious or just plain saying 'don't go with me.'

Normally most people would have outright said 'no'. Even I was thinking of saying the same thing. However when I thought something within the lines of saying 'no' something inside of me made me stop, I blinked at the feeling and wonder why I felt so strongly against such answer.

Looking at the man I could see he had been slightly anxious.

"Can you give me a sec? I want to think about this."

He nodded at my answer.

I took a long time thinking about my answer, with all the pros and cons in it. Besides me Kiritsugu seemed to be anxious about my answer. After a very long time, I finally took my decision.

'besides, what choice do I have any way?'

In the end I decided to go with Kiritsugu just as the protagonist did.

"I will go with you" I answered.

At my answer he seemed give the brightest smile I had ever seen in his face.

Huh, who knew he could smile like that, it kind of made me feel happy.

"Oh by the way I never got your name….you do remember it right?"

I simply paused. Now I think about it the name in my gamer had no name either. I could not remember my name in this and my previous life. Does that mean that I could simply name myself? I thought about it for a few second.

'Well if I really am the main protagonist of fate/stay night than why not the name of the very protagonist himself'

"Shirou…my name is Shirou"

"Hmmm…Shirou huh? No last name?"

I shook my head.

"Well, could be worse" He shrugged.

Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!

"Now I think about it I never told you my name right?" Kiritsugu said.

No actually I know, it was written all over your head. Pun intended.

"My name is Kiritsugu Emiya, pleasure to meet you Shirou-kun"

I took a deep breath, as I come in terms with my situation.

I nodded.

"Same here"

 **Updating data…1%**

 **Updating data…5%**

 **Updating data…10%**

 **Updating data…14%**

 **Updating data…23%**

 **Updating data…36%**

 **Updating data…47%**

 **Updating data…59%**

 **Updating data…63%**

 **Updating data…78%**

 **Updating data…81%**

 **Updating data…99%**

 **Updating data…99%**

 **Updating data…99%**

 **Updating data…99%**

 **Updating data…99%**

 **Updating data…99%**

 **Updating data…99%**

 **Updating data…99%**

 **Updating data…99%**

 **Updating data…100%**

 **Name: Shirou Emiya**

 **Age: 8**

 **Title: The Gamer, Heir of Emiya clan**

 **Level: 3 Next Level: 60%**

 **HP:** **10,500 /10,500**

 **MP: [1,000 /1,000] [locked]**

 **HPR: 13% per min**

 **MPR: 3% per min**

 **STR: 10**

 **VIT: 70**

 **DEX: 10**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 10**

 **LUCK: 30**

 **Status Point: 15**

 **Money: 0**


End file.
